ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Planned Monsters for Ultima X
There were a number of monsters planned for the never-finished Ultima X. Thankfully, their design sketches and renders had been released, so here is complete a catalog of the more or less prominent monsters that have never seen the day of the light. Some are new, some are re-designs. The Creatures of Ultima X Banshees Name: Banshee Disposition: Obsessed enemy of the living Locale: Found in the shadows of Alucinor Organization: Loners or the minions of a higher power Height: 5'0" - 6'0" Description The banshee were once beautiful women, virtuous in every aspect but one - they sought constantly to stop the aging process and remain beautiful forever. Knowing that such superficial women could never truly be beautiful on the inside, the Guardian approached them in disguise, offering to make their inner beauty shine through for all eternity. They accepted the deal immediately. Laughing, he watched as their flesh rotted away, leaving the hideous forms they would have for all time. Still dressed in their finest clothing, the banshee fled to the shadows in hopes of hiding their forms from all living creatures. There they remain, shrieking in shame and horror, emitting wails that can burst the heart of any living creature. However, any person who comes to investigate these cries is ripped to pieces, as banshees are loathe to allow any living creature to recount their horrid appearance. Having not learned from their original mistake, the banshees will ally only with powerful magicians who promise to return them to their original forms. Basilisks Name: Basilisk Disposition: Easily threatened protectors Locale: Deserts or open plains Organization: Packs or large groups Height: 6'0" - 8'0" long Description Basilisks are short, well armored, alligator-like creatures with large powerful jaws and eyes that boast a full 180 degree line of sight. As a result, it is particularly difficult for enemies to sneak up on any idle basilisk, making them excellent guards. Although they are not naturally aggressive, they are terribly protective of their own kind, and will instantly attack anyone who poses a threat to the pack. Unfortunately, basilisks perceive the mere presence of a stranger as a threat, and are therefore generally avoided by all creatures. For those poor travelers who do happen upon a pack of basilisks, they are usually greeted by the paralyzing gaze of the elder basilisks and eaten by the young. Centaurs Name: Centaur Disposition: Aggressive protectors Locale: Most often found in forests. Organization: Travel in small groups. Height: 7'0" Description Centaurs have the lower body and head of a horse with human-like torsos and arms. They despise all creatures who enter their forest, seeing them as invaders. Even the pixies, who do their best to preserve the forest, are seen as defilers by the centaur. They are quick to attack and all attempts to reason with them have failed. In battle, centaur are adept at using melee weapons in addition to delivering devastating kicks with their legs. Chimeras Name: Chimera Disposition: Somewhat unpredictable guards Locale: Usually live in castles and keeps. Organization: Live in with minotaurs as guards and defenders. Height: 6'0" to 7'0" long Description Chimera appear as large black lions, with the heads of a snake and a goat flanking a lion head. They can be somewhat unpredictable as each head has its own intelligence, but the lion head generally controls the actions of the creature. They are often used as guards (almost like guard dogs) for minotaurs and medusa. Chimera can attack with their claws, as well as by biting with one of their three heads. It is rumored that Chimera also possess ranged attacks, but these stories are unconfirmed. Corpsers Name: Corpser Disposition: Mindless (plant), but territorial Locale: Can be found in most warm, wet habitats, usually in swamps and jungles. Organization: None. Height: Varies Description Corpsers resemble large venus fly traps with tentacle-like vines and huge tooth filled mouths. Corpsers have no real organization. They are more akin to a large venus fly trap than a sentient being. Corpsers attack by camouflaging themselves in dense vegetation and waiting for prey to walk within grabbing distance of their tentacle-like vines. They use some of their vines to ensnare and trap their victims while pummeling them with their other vines. They can also spit an acid like substance (normally used to help digestion) to damage attackers from a distance. Cyclops Name: Cyclops Disposition: Aggressive bullies Locale: Can live in any environment. Organization: Live in medium to large groups, usually with other creatures. Height: 9'0" to 11'0" Description Cyclops are tall humanoid creatures with a large central eye. They are muscular beings and are possessed with a limited intelligence. Like ettins, cyclops are bullies by nature and are quick to pick fights with other creatures. However, they are far more active than ettins which makes them even more dangerous. In battle, they tend to rely on their brute strength and have perfect many hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Cyclops spend many hours perfecting their attack routines. Cyclops mages are very rare, but have been reported. Demons Name: Demon Disposition: Chaotic and evil Locale: Tend to live underground, in dungeons or keeps but can be found above ground as well. Organization: Demons have no sense of organization outside of their own chaotic ambitions. Height: 12'0" to 15'0" Description Demons are huge powerfully built humanoid creatures with bat-like wings, cloven feet, and horns on their heads. Demons are solitary creatures that live far away from civilization. They like nothing more than to create chaos and disruption throughout the land. Some of the worst wars and plagues are the work of a demon behind the scenes. Demons are powerful spellcasters as well as well trained in the use of weapons. Demons will often cast spells of great destructive power early in a battle, hoping to destroy their adversaries or at least weaken their resolve. They have little knowledge or use for healing spells and rarely use them. Demons also carry an assortment of magic items including weapons and armor. If a battle goes badly, they have the ability to summon other creatures (such as undead or lesser demons) to help them in a fight. Djinns Name: Djinn Disposition: Immoral mercenaries Locale: Can live anywhere. Organization: Djinn have no known culture. Height: 6'0" to 8'0" Description Djinn are magical creatures with the upper body of a man followed by a cloud wispy smoke where one would expect to see legs. Very little is known of djinn beyond the fact that they are prized as allies and will perform any task, regardless of whether it is moral or not. Their incredible familiarity with magic, combined with their unwavering loyalty and willingness to do just about anything, makes them the favorite of mages and demons alike. Spell casters will go to great lengths to acquire the services of a djinn and his magic. What the djinn gains from such arrangements is unknown and remains the subject of wide debate. Djinn prefer to use spells in combat, but can also be devastating in melee. Dragons Name: Dragon Disposition: Majestic, conceited, and greedy Locale: Usually live in caves Organization: Mostly solitary creatures, although sometimes found in pairs. Height: 15'0" - 20'0" Description Dragons are highly intelligent, huge lizard-like creatures with large scales, sharp claws, and massive leathery wings. Most dragons are red, although other hues have been reported. They can survive in virtually any climate and usually dwell in large caves. Dragons are extremely egotistical and always have very high opinions of themselves, seeing all other creatures as inferior. They have no regard for other living things and will wipe out entire villages without giving it a single thought. Dragons attack with their powerful claws and fiery breath. Some dragons have been known to employ spells as well. It is widely believed that dragons hoard riches of all sorts, but few adventurers who attempt to acquire a dragon's treasure live to confirm such tales. Earth Elementals Name: Earth Elemental Disposition: Mindless brutes Locale: Generally created, so can appear anywhere. Organization: Earth elementals have no organization. Height: 8'0" to 10'0" Description Earth elementals are huge, humanoid creatures made of earth and stone. They are usually created by mages to perform simple tasks such as guarding or attacking. Some earth elementals who have lost their masters are known to exist deep in caves and caverns. These elementals are often the most dangerous since without the direction of a master they can be very unpredictable. Earth elementals use their physical strength to overpower opponents. Their attacks have been known to stun or even knock unconscious even the most stalwart of adventures. Efreets Name: Efreet Disposition: Mindless servants Locale: Summoned. Can live anywhere, but prefer dry climates or the indoors. Organization: Solitary unless summoned in groups. Height: 5'0" to 7'0" Description Efreets are magical creates summoned by mages to help them in battle and to perform tasks such as protecting precious belongings and acting as guards. They appear to be a somewhat humanoid creature made from fire and molten materials. Efreet use magic to attack their foes, usually focusing on fire related spells. They are also commonly summoned by demons and other powerful spell casting monsters during battles. Ettins Name: Ettin Disposition: Lethargic bully Locale: Large caves, forests and crude domiciles Organization: Usually solitary (or at least, as solitary as a creature with two heads can be!) but have been known to live in small groups. Height: 10'0" to 12'0" Description Ettins are tall obese creatures that have two heads. Each head thinks independently from the other which can often lead the Ettin to perform some very strange actions. Ettins tend to be lethargic in nature and generally avoid physical labor, except combat. Ettins greatly enjoy using their size and strength to bully other creatures and can move with surprising speed during a fight. Frost Giants Name: Frost Giant Disposition: Arrogant and apathetic towards other beings Locale: Most often found in Mt. Bold and the Frost Giant Citadel. Organization: Large stationary society, led by fierce chieftains. Height: 15'0" to 18'0" Description Frost giants are large humanoid creatures usually sporting thick white hair and bluish toned skin. Frost giants have little regard for other creatures, especially humans, whom they see as little more than insects. While not necessarily evil creatures, this disregard for the well being of others often creates conflicts for those that live near their citadel. Frost giants have been known to organize attacks on settlements in an effort to remove "infestations" near their homes. They use their great size and strength to crush their opponents with massive attacks. Frost giant mages are also common and can be just as deadly as their warrior counterparts. Frost Spiders Name: Frost Spider Disposition: Unintelligent, bloodthirsty hunters Locale: Frigid snow or ice covered areas Organization: Usually found together in groups, but they hunt alone Height: 4'0" Description Frost spiders are large, fur covered spiders who lack the ability to spin webs. This inability has forced them to evolve into powerful ground hunters, with jaws like steel traps and talons which easily impale their victims so they may feast upon their blood. They are forced to hunt with a deadly ferocity in order to power their massive bodies and keep them from freezing to death. Frost spiders are largely mindless drones with no allegiances and have been known to crawl over their dead brethren without any hesitation in order to reach their prey. Fungus Gropers Name: Fungus Groper Disposition: Mindless plant Locale: Prefer wet climates like bogs and swamps. Organization: Live in large groups, but with little to no organization. Height: 7'0" to 8'0" Description Fungus Gropers resemble a cross between a man and a mushroom, but are in fact plants. While the have the ability to move around and react to their environments, all indications are that they are basically mindless. Fungus gropers are an annoyance as they tend to infest areas and are very difficult to get rid of. They fight with mostly melee attacks. Gazers Name: Gazer Disposition: Ruthless, aggressive, but highly intellectual Locale: Usually live in underground locales. Organization: Small groups, rarely found with other sentient beings. Height: 4'0" Description Gazers appear as a large floating head with a large central eye and numerous smaller ryes protruding from their tops on thin stalks. Gazers move by levitating a few feet off the ground. They are magical creatures whose origin is still a mystery. Little is known of their culture and their motivations, but many scholars believe Gazers to be obsessed with knowledge and information. It is believed that they despise sentient beings and make every effort to hide whatever knowledge they have from the outside world. Gazers are excellent spell casters and can employ a stunning array of magical attacks during combat. Ghouls Name: Ghoul Disposition: Aggressive, always agitated Locale: Usually found in dungeons and catacombs Organization: Most often found with other undead. Have no real culture. Height: 5'0" - 6'0" Description Ghouls are the remnants of long dead warriors who in life performed heinous acts against their fellow beings. Only the most vile of men can return to the world of the living as ghouls. It is widely believed that this return to the world is unwanted, which is theorized to be the reason for the ghoul's unnatural anger. Despite possessing much of the intelligence they had in life, there is no reasoning with a ghoul. Ghouls are quick to attack any living creature, charging into melee using their claw-like hands to inflict terrible wounds on their prey. Gnolls Name: Gnoll Disposition: Unpredictable sociopaths Locale: Live in forests and castles, most notably Red Fang Keep Organization: Live in medium to large packs with recognized leaders. Height: 5'0" - 6'0" Description Gnolls are biped creatures with canine-like features and coarse fur. They are highly unpredictable and are though to be quite insane by many scholars. It is often remarked that gnolls are "a couple of wagons short of a caravan". While leaders are generally recognized once in power, the gnolls' unpredictable nature often makes for an unstable society. Gnoll leaders are overthrown often as the support of their subjects fluctuate with their erratic whims. Most gnolls are warriors and are adept at using a variety of weapons, however some gnolls spell casters are encountered. In combat gnolls fly into an almost berserker-like rage and have been known to even attack their own allies. The phrase "Crazy as a gnoll." refers to this behavior. Goblins Name: Goblin Disposition: Organized troublemakers Locale: Usually live underground. Organization: Live in small to medium gangs. Height: 4'0" Description Goblins are short humanoid creatures with dark green skin, large ears, and large teeth. Goblins are similar to gremlins in that they enjoy causing trouble for others. However, they are highly organized in their activities. Goblins are expert schemers and will often spend months planning their next caper. Goblins prefer hit and run tactics in combat and are adept at fighting in large groups. Many goblins are accomplished archers and spell casters as well as being well versed with melee weapons. Fighting goblins requires organized tactics and a clear battle plan. Gremlins Name: Gremlin Disposition: Aggravating pests Locale: Usually live underground, in mines or caverns. Organization: Gremlins have a loose society and rarely have recognized leaders. Height: 3'0" Description Gremlins are short, stubby creatures with large yellow eyes. They have green skin. Gremlins generally live in underground habitats like mines, caves, and caverns. They prefer to live near other sentient beings, but not for their company. Gremlins take great joy in causing trouble for other races by stealing supplies, breaking machinery, and even killing stragglers. Many a warrior has made his fortune hunting and killing gremlins for mining companies. Gremlins have very little concept of strategy in combat and rarely use weapons. Griffons Name: Griffon Disposition: Protective and territorial Locale: Usually live in forests. Organization: Small sedentary groups. Height: 6'0" to 7'0" Description Griffons are large creatures that look like a cross between a lion and an eagle. They have the body of a lion, with the head and wings of an eagle. Because of their immense size, griffons rarely take to the skies, preferring to run on the ground. When running, a griffon can use its wings to propel it forward even faster. Griffons generally live only with their mate, although small groups are also known to live together. While they are not necessarily evil creatures, their territorial nature often creates situations where they attack innocent travelers. This usually results in the griffons being hunted to avoid such incidents. In combat, griffons rely on their powerful claws to slice through opponent's armor. Harpies Name: Harpy Disposition: Cruel scavengers Locale: Usually live in arid regions. Organization: Small groups, nomadic. Height: 5'0" to 6'0" Description Harpies appear as large birds with an almost human-like face. Their feathers tend to range from deep reds to an almost black hue. Harpies can be very cruel towards other living creatures, especially when they come across a weak or injured individual. Harpies have limited flight (they are too heavy to maintain altitude for long periods of time) are often are found walking on the ground to conserve energy. They prefer to prey on the weak and attack in small groups, but have been known to attack parties of adventures when they are hungry or pressed. Harvest Lords Name: Harvest Lords Disposition: Endless need to prove themselves in battle Locale: Generally found near graveyards Organization: No real society Height: 6'0" – 8'0" Description Harvest Lords are the undead remnants of Knights or Paladins who lost their way and chose to serve the Guardian. They are continuously looking to fight, always eager to demonstrate their prowess in battle. It is thought that these tormented souls’ pressing need to prevail over the Virtuous adventurers of the land stems from a desire to prove that their choice to side with the Guardian was the correct course. Little do they know that it was the Guardian himself who put them in their tortured state after their deaths to force them into eternal servitude. Harvest Lords are excellent swordsmen, having mastered every melee technique, including the use of multiple weapons simultaneously, in life. With this expertise, along with the unholy strength afforded them by their undead state, Harvest Lords possess strength enough to wield weapons in each hand that most races would need two hands to hold. It is because of this that Harvest Lords are extremely dangerous in battle, and adventures are advised to keep their distance whenever possible. Headless Name: Headless Disposition: Nearly mindless drone Locale: Can be found in most habitats, near castles or keeps of powerful mages. Organization: Tend to travel in groups of five to ten. Height: 4'0" - 5'0" Description Headlesses appear like malnourished short humans and as their name implies, have no head. Their limbs tend to be elongated and very thin, with only their upper body sporting any real mass. Although they have no eyes, nose, or ears, it is believed that Headlesses can send simple communications to each other and are able to sense other creatures near to them. Although they resemble headless humans, headlesses are not related to humans. Headlesses were created to act as servants and front line troops (fodder) for powerful mages. They are single-minded and have the ability to carry out very simple orders such as guarding doors or charging into an enemy. Headlesses aren't terribly dangerous in a fight, however they are somewhat unpredictable. They are also immune to spells or abilities that affect the mind or senses, such as sight, smell, and hearing. Headlesses have a limited amount of special attacks as they are not particularly bright. Hellhounds Name: Hellhounds Disposition: Aggressive pack hunters Locale: Often found in areas with high temperatures Organization: Packs with alpha leaders Height: 3’5" – 4’5" Description Hellhounds are the failed result of experiments by gnoll shamans to create a better two-headed guard dog. The hellhounds lack both the loyalty and restraint of their lesser cousins, making them ill-suited to be companions. The gnolls quickly realized this (after the hellhounds destroyed the items they were supposed to guard and killed their masters) and cast the creatures out into the wilderness. The hellhounds now travel the lands in packs, living in a wolf-like society. In battle, hellhounds use their sharp teeth and resistance to fire to bring down their foes. They always attack in numbers, often under the direction of an alpha hound. Identifying and killing this alpha hound is often the best strategy when facing a hellhound pack, but adventurers should be warned that those who strike the alpha hound face the combined wrath of the entire pack. Hellions Name: Hellions Disposition: Greedy hunters Locale: Mostly found in caves and jungles Organization: No real society Height: 8'0" Description Hellions are small versions of horror demons. However, unlike horror demons, hellions are known to travel aboveground in search of prey. Hellions must devour the life force of fallen enemies in order to evolve into the more powerful horror demons. Hellions are acutely aware of how much power awaits them after this transformation and will often take great risks to attack travelers in the hopes of consuming enough life force. Hellions fight in larger groups than horror demons and are often found traveling in packs. Despite this tendency, there is no evidence that the hellions have formed any kind of society. It is widely believed that they fight in groups only to increase their odds of defeating a foe, giving them the opportunity to feast on the life force of their victims and grow into horror demons. Horror demons rely mostly on melee attacks, although spellcasters are not uncommon. Hydras Name: Hydra Disposition: Limited intelligence, highly aggressive Locale: Usually live in caves Organization: Mostly solitary creatures. Height: 14'0" - 18'0" Description Hydra are distantly related to dragons, but have far less intelligence despite their five heads. Whether each head thinks independently or the creature is controlled by a central conscious is the subject of much debate. What cannot be questioned however is that hydra's are highly adept at fighting multiple combatants, using each head to bite or spray forth a variety of deadly breath attacks. While fighting a hydra one must be constantly aware of the actions of each head as hydra's often distract combatants with one head while another prepares to attack. Hydras are sometimes used as guards by frost giants who raise the creatures from eggs stolen from other hydras. Ice Salamanders Name: Ice Salamander Disposition: Carnivorous creatures Locale: Frigid icy environments Organization: May live in groups, but have no allegiances Height: 6'0" - 7'0" long Description Ice salamanders are short, well-armored creatures who are an offshoot of the Basilisk species. Often referred to as the chameleons of the ice world, these beasts blend perfectly with their surroundings, much to the dismay of their enemies. These beasts will often lie in waiting, eyes closed, for their prey before scuttling towards the victim's legs and rendering them immobile with their deadly fangs. Although these creatures can be found with others of their kind, they don't have an allegiance to one another, as their greatest concern is the survival of their own bloodline. When hungry or threatened, ice salamanders will attack anything in their way, regardless of that creature's perceived strength. In fact, ice salamanders have been known to turn on their own kind during food or land shortages. Imps Name: Imp Disposition: Sadistic tricksters Locale: Most often found underground. Organization: Nomadic, generally travel in small groups. Height: 3'0" - 3'5" Description Imps resemble purple skin humanoids with disproportionately thin limbs, an oversized head, and wings protruding from their backs. Like pixies, imps enjoy playing tricks on travelers and adventurers, however their mischief is usually more direct and often causes their target injury. They care little for the consequences of their actions, as long as they get a good laugh from their latest prank. Imps aren't very brave creatures and prefer to use ranged, magical attacks, avoiding melee at all costs. Kraken Name: Kraken Disposition: Insatiable lust for control and power Locale: Found only in Ambrosia Organization: Lord of the naga and undead gargoyles Height: Over 100' Description The Kraken is an enormous monster created by the Guardian to act as his general. At first, the Kraken created his own army by capturing the souls of gargoyles and turning them into undead abominations of their once proud selves. But the Kraken wanted more power. Consumed by greed, he began formulating his own plans for domination over Alucinor and created the naga, a race of snake-like beings that serve only him. When the Guardian realized just how powerful his creation had become, he knew it could never be fully trusted and feared that the creature would soon grow beyond even his control. Not wanting to destroy his finest creation, the Guardian banished the Kraken into the lowest depths of the sunken city of Ambrosia, hoping that over time the creature would again serve its master. The Kraken now rules over the city, using his naga minions to harvest the souls of long dead gargoyles for his undead army. Whether the Kraken intends to lash out against the Guardian or eventually serve him again is unknown. But since—aside from the Guardian and the Avatar—no single being can challenge the Kraken, most good folk agree its death would serve the people of Alucinor well. Liches Name: Lich Disposition: Evil conspirators Locale: Usually live underground, in dungeons or keeps. Organization: Liches tend to be very social creatures and are often found commanding vast numbers of undead. Height: 6'0" to 7'0" Description Liches are the undead remnants of long dead mages. These mages sacrificed their souls for a chance at immortality. But the life of a Lich is one of constant torture and it is believed that most Liches are driven insane by the duality of their "living death". They keep other undead (and some living creatures) around them to help them feel alive. In combat Liches have the full arsenal of their spells at their disposal. Liches are rarely found alone so would-be heroes must be constantly aware of the possibility of the Lich calling in reinforcements. Lizardmen Name: Lizardmen Disposition: Expert hunters and trackers Locale: Mostly found in the bogs and swamps. Organization: Medium to large sedentary tribes. Height: 4'5" Physical Description Lizardmen are humanoid, bipedal geckos with tough scaled skin and long tails. They retain most of their lizard characteristics (other than the fact that they are bipeds) including the forked tongue, their eyes, and the shape of their heads. Most Lizardmen are green to brown in color, which helps them blend in with their surroundings. Lizardmen live together in the ruins when possible, but often just life in the open. Most Lizardmen spend their day practicing their hunting and tracking skills. Lizardmen have trained to use a variety of man-made weapons and armor, however, they are particularly dangerous because of their poisonous bite. Similar to a Komodo Dragon, a Lizardman's saliva contains bacteria that can weaken and even kill an opponent. Lizardmen are also adept at creating ambushes (using the deep bog or hiding in the trees) so travelers are wise to be on their guard when traveling in areas controlled by Lizardmen. Medusa Name: Medusa Disposition: Impatient leaders Locale: Most often found in castles and keeps. Organization: Generally found in command of other creatures. Height: 6'0" - 7'0" Description From a distance, Medusa are often mistaken for a beautiful human woman. However, after closer inspection, one can easily see the scaled body and writhing snake-hair that betray their true nature. Medusa are born leaders and are often found as leaders of other creatures, especially minotaurs. They are quick to anger and have little patience with those that do not follow their orders and even less for those who fail them. Woe be to the creature who returns to a Medusa, his task not completed. Medusa are adept at both melee and magical attacks and can employ both with devastating effect. Minotaurs Name: Minotaur Disposition: Headstrong warriors Locale: Usually live in castles and keeps. Organization: Live in large, organized groups. Height: 6'0" to 7'0" Description Minotaurs have the body of a human, but the head, tail, and hooves of a bull. They live in organized groups with a recognized leader, usually a medusa. Minotaurs are fairly single-minded creatures, preferring to focus on one task at a time. Once a minotaur makes up its mind it is virtually impossible to get them to change it. Minotaurs have been at war with the humans for a long time. They have recently taken up residence in a castle once inhabited by a human lord. Minotaurs fight with powerful attacks using both melee weapons and their natural weapons, such as their sharp horns. They often use creatures such as chimera to aid them in battle. Mongbats Name: Mongbat Disposition: Scavengers, cowardly when outnumbered Locale: Can be found in almost any habitat, usually near towns. Organization: Nomadic scavengers, tend to live in small groups. Height: 3'0" - 3'5" Description Mongbats are small monkey-like demons with protruding lower canines and large bat-like ears and wings. They are much smaller than humans (usually standing about 3' tall) and have short dark brown to yellow fur. Mongbats have a very crude scavenger society and rarely live in one place for too long. They are usually found in small groups, moving from place to place, living off the work of other creatures. Mongbats are not evil creatures, but they have been known to eat crops, steal livestock, as well as a host of other troublesome activities. It is for these reasons that most people hunt them. Mongbats are expert scavengers and are notorious tricksters, which they use to hide their presence after they move to a new location and begin scavenging. Most Mongbats rely on their claws and teeth to fend off attacks. Mongbats are not particularly brave creatures and will generally only fight if there are other Mongbats nearby. Nagas Name: Naga Disposition: Great desire to please the Kraken Locale: Mostly found in Ambrosia Organization: Loose society based on serving the Kraken Height: 6'0" – 8'0" Description The naga are the only creatures living in Alucinor not created by the Avatar or Guardian or hailing from another land. Instead, they were created by the Kraken, a powerful being brought to life by the Guardian. The naga loosely resemble humanoid creatures, save for their snake-like lower body. They have created their own language and culture, both of which revolve around their desire to please their Kraken master. Any action not directed towards increasing their master’s power is considered a wasted effort, which makes naga extremely singularly focused beings. Naga are adept at both weapons fighting and spell casting. They change the pigment of their scales based on their roles in battle, with warriors taking on blue hues and spellcasters assuming a more greenish tone. Ophidians Name: Ophidian Disposition: Bureaucratic, but fierce warriors Locale: Found in fortresses, swamplands and desert areas Organization: Three factions, each of which have an internal hierarchal structure Height: 8'0" - 12'0" Description Ophidians are large, snake-like creatures with humanoid torsos and enlarged reptilian faces and tails. Unlike most snakes, ophidians do not have prominent fangs, preferring to use their considerable upper body strength to pummel their enemies in lieu of injecting poisons via fangs. Ophidians are given their station upon birth and find it nearly impossible to change stations during their lifetime without overthrowing those currently in power. Terribly bureaucratic, ophidians only do what they've been assigned to do and no more, and are often known to pass the buck and shift blame to others whenever possible. Ophidians occupy most of their time with political intrigue, rather than doing what they are supposed to. It is this intrigue that has caused the ophidian race to split into various factions (fortress ophidians, swamp ophidians and desert ophidians), each of which are isolated from the others. Ratmen Name: Ratman Disposition: Sleazy, opportunistic thieves Locale: Mostly found in underground caves Organization: Found in large groups under the protection of the most powerful Height: 4'0" - 5'0" Description Ratmen are large, bipedal rats who pride themselves on the length of their tail and the size of their coffer. Generally cowardly, they will ally themselves with whoever can get them the most power or money in the end. They will change allegiances often, giving them the reputation of being backstabbers. This behavior spawned common usage of the phrase "fickle as a ratman." They rarely fight with honor, preferring to ambush travelers and lure small groups towards hordes of ratman fighters. In the event that they cannot best their enemies alone, they will convince others to fight for them through whatever means they have at their disposal. Reapers Name: Reaper Disposition: Grumpy, territorial Locale: Usually found in the forests. Organization: Loners, no real society. Height: 12'0" - 14'0" Description Reapers are medium sized animated oak trees. They have exaggerated human-like facial features in the middle of their trunk, below the leaf canopy. Reapers have extremely elongated arms and fingers that they use to attack opponents with. Reapers have no real society and tend to act alone, spending most of their time in one spot. They are extremely irritable and despise having to move from their current resting spot (trees aren't used to moving around after all!) Reapers have become a dangerous part of the forest, as they will attack any humanoid creature that wanders too close to their location. Reapers generally only attack travelers that have gotten too close for the creature's comfort. In battle, Reapers use their elongated limbs to damage opponents. Reapers will immediately charge and attack in an almost berserker-like frenzy in an attempt to kill the person who disturbed its slumber. Rhinorks Name: Rhinork Disposition: Aggressive military campaigners Locale: Prefer dry climates. Organization: Live in large groups, with strong leaders. Height: 7'0" to 8'0" Description Rhinorks are powerfully built humanoids with a rhinoceros-like head. Rhinork society is similar to orcs in that they both have a "might makes right" mentality. However, Rhinorks are far more regimented in how they express their might. Rhinorks earn their reputation in through their exploits in wars, not just fights. It is for this reason that Rhinorks are constantly planning and executing their next military campaign. Rhinorks are constantly warring with orcs since both races tend to attempt to expand their lands. Their battle tactics usually involve the use of different fighting styles (melee, archers, mages, etc.) but remain fairly straightforward since they believe their military might to be far superior to other races. Rhinorks are well versed in all forms of physical and magical attack styles. Seekers Name: Seeker Disposition: Mindless spy and observer Locale: Usually found underground Organization: Small groups near larger gazer groups Height: 2'0" - 3'0" long Description Seekers are a similar species to the gazer, but they do not share in any of the intelligence and physical strength displayed by the gazer. Their single large eye captures every visual detail within a 270 degree field of vision, and their lack of a skeleton makes them ideal for spying around corners and flattening themselves into hard-to-reach places. Because of this, seekers are often enslaved by gazers to complete menial tasks, such as guarding or spying on nearby enemies. They prefer to hide and ambush their foes, but when provoked they will lash out with their mighty tentacles and razor-like claws. Although it does not contain poison, their back claw is the most powerful, and can easily cut through the torso of a full grown man. Skeletons Name: Skeleton Disposition: Very aggressive, despise living creature Locale: Usually live in underground areas or graveyards, but can be found anywhere if summoned. Organization: Tend to be encountered alone or in small groups, often with other undead. Height: 5'5" to 6'5" Description Skeletons are the animated remains of long dead people and are the same height as they were in life. Skeletons have little, if any, skin left and sport eyeless sockets in their skulls. skeletons have no perceptible society. Skeletons hate living beings with a passion and unless they have specific orders, will attack any living creature on sight. Skeletons (like most undead) resent their presence in the living world, which causes a deep seeded jealously of living creatures. Specific orders such as guarding a door can overcome the Skeleton's desire to kill living creatures and they obey their master unerringly. Skeletons are formidable in combat because they retain the knowledge of fighting from their previous life and can even use group tactics in a battle. They can use any number of special attacks (including magic) depending on the abilities they had when they were alive. Sirens Name: Siren Disposition: Dangerous, extroverted temptress Locale: Found in areas where travelers can easily see them Organization: Alone or living in small groups Height: 5'0" - 6'0" Description Sirens are sensual, bipedal creatures who use their inviting appearances and enchanting songs to lure passersby into their deadly grasp. Craving constant attention, sirens have been known to prefer kidnapping over killing trespassers in hopes of increasing the amount of affection they receive daily. However, sirens do not take rejection lightly, and will kill anyone who refuses their charms. Young sirens will remain with their family or clan until coming of age, at which point they will venture off and claim their own territory. Although they are at home in any aquatic environment, they do not solely reside in watery areas. Sirens try to be at one with their environment, and are often hostile to strangers who disrupt homeostasis. Succubi Name: Succubus Disposition: Cruel and sadistic Locale: Dark dwellings where tortured souls reside Organization: Found alone or in small groups surrounded by their mindless past victims Height: 6'0" - 7'0" Description Succubi use their raven-black wings and the face of an angel to lure their victims into a false sense of security. Shunned by those who know their ways, they have retreated to the most twisted and dark areas in hopes of catching a traveler down on their luck who may mistake them for an angel. In areas where their deeds are more well known, they will send their minions to flush a traveler into their domain. Should a traveler fall prey to the charms of the succubus, their souls will be forfeit and their body will be damned to remain enslaved as another minion. However, those who are able to refuse the charms of a succubus are still doomed. The succubi, who pride themselves on their sexuality, will revert into a violent and bloody rage. Changing into the antithesis of aesthetic perfection, the only way she will find satisfaction is by cleaning the blood of the one who rejected her off her perfectly polished nails. Swamp Elementals Name: Swamp Elementals Disposition: None Locale: Mostly found in the jungles outside the Lycaeum Organization: No real society Height: 8'0" - 10'0" Description Swamp elementals are mindless creatures that roam the jungles and swamps near the ruins of the Lycaeum. Little is known of these creatures and many scholars debate whether they were created by the Ophidians inhabiting the Lycaeum as guards or if they formed naturally from the dense flora and mixtures of swamp gases common in the nearby jungle. Whatever the case, adventurers all agree that these creatures are formidable foes. Swamp elementals employ a variety of attacks, poison being one of the more common. Despite being made up of vegetation, they aren’t as vulnerable to fire as one might think. Many a brave adventurer has met his doom to a swamp elemental, foolishly attacking with a magical fire sword only to see the flames snuffed by the swamp elemental’s natural water retention. Trolls Name: Troll Disposition: Territorially possessive Organization: Tend to live in small groups. Height: 10'0" - 12'0" Physical Description Trolls are very tall, very skinny creatures that have an almost sickly appearance Their body is covered in a coarse hair. Trolls are territorial creatures who are commonly known to claim ownership of what are normally public structures such as bridges and roads. Some trolls take great pleasure in charging others for access to their "belongings" such as tolls at bridges or the use of a road. Payment can come in the form of gold or a favor/task. Most trolls however will simply attack travelers who enter their domain without any parley. They have little concept of defensive moves, preferring to rely on their tough hides and regeneration. Two-headed Dogs Name: Two-headed Dog Disposition: Defensive and territorial scavengers Locale: Found in forests Organization: Dogs hunt and live in packs Height: 3'0" - 4'0" Description Two-headed dogs are dog-like quadrupeds with elongated teeth and sharp claws. These beasts were originally bred by the gnolls of Red Fang Keep to serve as guards for the lead gnoll. As a result of their gnoll training, these animals are not naturally offensive, but will kill anything that enters their territory. As inbreeding increased, the dogs became psychotic and overwhelmed their gnoll masters, fleeing into the nearby forests. However, the packs were unsuccessful in hunting prey for meals, having become accustomed to having their meals brought to them. As a result, they have become excellent scavengers and are masters at protecting the food sources they find in the wild. Werewolves Name: Werewolf Disposition: Violent, melancholy loners Locale: Found in forests, away from the general population Organization: Usually found in pairs or small groups Height: 5'0" - 6'0" Description Werewolves are humanoids who were transformed, either by the Guardian or another werewolf, into large muscular wolves that can walk upright. They maintain the height they had while in their previous form, although their muscular structure increases dramatically during their transformation. Although werewolves maintain the same mental abilities they had as a humanoid, they are not able to control their animal urges, nor communicate their plight to others. Because of this, werewolves are seen as monsters and are even hunted by those they love. Ashamed of what they have become, they generally hide from populated encampments until the need to hunt overpowers them, or until their animal nature is brought out from an outside threat. Their animalistic self is evil and hateful, delighting in the brutal slaying of all creatures. Once the bloodlust subsides, they retreat to the forest, where they wail over their inhumane acts and often mutilate themselves in grief. It is through transformations alone that the werewolf race remains plentiful. Yeti Name: Yeti Disposition: Irritable recluses Locale: Cold climates, often in mountainous regions. Organization: Live in small, loosely organized groups. Height: 8'0" to 9'0" Description Yetis are large, muscular humanoid creatures with white fur and an almost ape-like appearance. They tend to shy away from contact with the outside world, so much so that many who live far away from the mountains and cold climates believe them to be myths. But yetis are very real…and very dangerous. They have been known to let a caravan cross their domain without incident, only to attack another caravan in the same location hours later. Yeti have adapted to the cold climate exceptionally well and attempts to remove them from trade routes have met with limited success. Yetis attack with ambushes, hurling boulders and balls of ice from above their targets before rushing into melee to use their brute strength to overwhelm their opponents. Zombies Name: Zombie Disposition: Very Aggressive, unnatural hunger for living flesh Locale: Usually live in underground areas or graveyards, but can be found anywhere if summoned. Organization: Tend to be encountered alone or in small groups, often with other undead. Height: 5'5" to 6'0" Description Zombies are the animated remains of recently killed humanoids and are the same height as they were in life. Zombies usually have most of their skin intact (albeit very rotted) and sometimes even some hair. Zombies walk in a shuffling, almost clumsy manner as if they are uncomfortable with their undead state. Like skeletons, zombies have no perceptible society. Zombies will attack any living creature (even if they are given commands not to) because of their unnatural and unquenchable hunger for living flesh. It is this hunger that makes them unsuitable for anything but fodder for the undead armies and is why they are rarely given much in the way of weapons or armor. Although Zombies have some memory of their abilities in life, they are hindered in combat because they are not used to their undead state. The longer a zombie remains animated the more dangerous it is in combat. Zorn Name: Zorn Disposition: Aggressive mineral eaters Locale: Earthy areas, such as plains or deserts Organization: Found in small mineral gathering clans Height: 2'0" - 4'0" Description Zorn are stumpy, orange to red-skinned creatures whose head is dominated by a large mouth at the top of their skull. Their skin is rough and almost stony, which allows them to blend with the earthy environments they call home. Being mostly a mouth, Zorn are primarily concerned with increasing their food income (supply), and are often found gathering minerals in their gathering clans. Always hungry, Zorn will eat just about anything, but they prefer to eat precious metals and minerals, which they mine using their powerful jaws. When minerals are scarce, Zorn have been known to burrow underground for days on end in hopes of ambushing an unwary traveler with their bite attacks. Because of this, it's not uncommon for scavengers to hang around Zorn habitats in hopes of feasting upon the remains of Zorn victims. Undescribed Monsters Additional to the described monsters, there appear two sketches that do not have any description or name. The first looks like an Arachnian from Serpent Isle, while the second looks like some kind of huge, living armour. Photo Gallery Banshee_render1.jpg|Banshee in-game Centaurrender.jpg|Centaur in-game Chimerarender.jpg|Chimera render Griffinrender.jpg|Griffin in-game Harvester1.jpg|Harvest Lord in-game Hellion1.jpg|Hellion in-game UXO_Human_Female.gif|Human female UXO_humanmale.gif|Human male Medusarender2.jpg|Medusa in-game Nagasketch2.jpg|Naga sketch Phodefemale.gif|Phode sketch Rhinorkrender.jpg|Rhinork in-game Siren_render.jpg|Siren in-game Succubus_render.jpg|Succubus in-game Werewolf_render.jpg|Werewolf in-game External links *Karina's Projects - One of the writers for Ultima X's bestiary fiction *Web Archive of www.uxo.ea.com *Complete Bestiary in Spanish Category:Technical Category:Ultima X